cristianismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Anjo
thumb|250px|Anjo da guarda. Anjo (do latim angelu e do grego ággelos, mensageiro), segundo a tradição judaico-cristã, é uma criatura celestial - que, na generalidade, a maioria dos crentes das religiões fundadas na revelação bíblica acredita ser superior aos homens - que serve como ajudante ou mensageiro de Deus. Na iconografia comum, os anjos geralmente têm asas brancas de pássaro e uma auréola. São donos de uma beleza delicada e de um forte brilho, por serem constituídos de energia, e por vezes são representados como uma criança, por terem inocência e virtude. Possuem influência sobre todo o plano orgânico e elemental, sendo assim eles têm como uma de suas missões, ajudar a humanidade em seu processo de evolução. A palavra anjo deriva do latim, angelu, e do grego, ángelos (ἄγγελος), com o significado de mensageiro. Segundo a Tradição Católica, são citados apenas três Arcanjos dos quais se saberia o nome: São Miguel (Quem como Deus), São Rafael (Deus Cura), e São Gabriel. Os demais seriam invenção do povo, bem ou mau intecionado. Afirma ainda que os Anjos não possuem maneiras de conhecer o futuro, possuindo sim uma inteligência muito mais desenvolvida que a nossa, podendo "prever" eventos que fisicamente poderão acontecer, visto que conhecem com precisão todas as regras fisicas, como gravidade, densidade, velocidade etc. Dentro do Cristianismo Esotérico e da Cabala, são chamados de "anjos" os espíritos num grau de evolução imediatamente superior ao do homem e imediatamente inferior ao dos arcanjos. As hierarquias angélicas no Cristianismo thumb|250px|[[Gustave Doré: Ilustração para a Divina Comédia, de Dante Alighieri: Paraíso, canto XXXI]] thumb|250px|Teto do [[Battistero di San Giovanni|Batistério de São João, em Florença, mostrando as hierarquias angélicas]] No Cristianismo os anjos foram estudados de acordo com diversos sistemas de classificação em coros ou hierarquias angélicas. A mais influente de tais classificações foi estabelecida pelo Pseudo-Dionísio, o Areopagita entre os séculos IV e V, em seu livro De Coelesti Hierarchia *DIONYSIUS, the Areopagite: The Celestial Hierarchy http://www.esoteric.msu.edu/VolumeII/CelestialHierarchy.html. Dionísio foi um dos primeiros a propor um sistema organizado do estudo dos anjos e seus escritos tiveram muita influência, mas foi precedido por outros escritores, como São Clemente, Santo Ambrósio e São Jerônimo. Na Idade Média surgiram muitos outros esquemas, alguns baseados no do Areopagita, outros independentes, sugerindo uma hierarquia bastante diferente. Alguns autores acreditavam que apenas os anjos de classes inferiores interferiam nos assuntos humanos. No Cristianismo a fonte primária ao estudo dos anjos são as citações bíblicas, embora sejam apenas sugestões ambíguas para a construção de um sistema como ele se desenvolveu em tempos posteriores. Os anjos aparecem em vários momentos da história narrada na Bíblia Anjos na Bíblia http://www.portalangels.com/anjosnabiblia.htm, como quando três anjos apareceram a Abraão Gênesis 6:1. Isaías fala de serafins Isaías 6:2; outro anjo acompanhou Tobias; a Virgem Maria recebeu uma visita angélica na anunciação do futuro nascimento de Cristo Lucas 1:26-38, e o próprio Jesus fala deles em vários momentos, como quando sofreu a tentação no deserto Mateus, 4 e na cena do horto das oliveiras, quando um anjo lhe ofereceu o cálice da Paixão Lucas 22:43. São Paulo faz alusão a cinco ordens de anjos Efésios 1:21. Tradições esotéricas cristãs também foram invocadas para se organizar um quadro mais exato. As classificações propostas na Idade Média são as seguintes: * São Clemente, em Constituições Apostólicas, século I: **1. Serafins, 2. Querubins, 3. Éons, 4. Hostes, 5. Potestades, 6. Autoridades, 7. Principados, 8. Tronos, 9. Arcanjos, 10. Anjos, 11. Dominações. *Santo Ambrósio, em Apologia do Profeta David, século IV: **1. Serafins, 2. Querubins, 3. Dominações, 4. Tronos, 5. Principados, 6. Potestades, 7. Virtudes, 8. Anjos, 9. Arcanjos. *São Jerônimo, século IV: **1. Serafins, 2. Querubins, 3. Potestades, 4. Dominações, 5. Tronos, 6. Arcanjos, 7. Anjos. *Pseudo-Dionísio, o Areopagita, em De Coelesti Hierarchia, c. século V: ** 1. Serafins, 2. Querubins, 3. Tronos, 4. Dominações, 5. Virtudes, 6. Potestades, 7. Principados, 8. Arcanjos, 9. Anjos. *São Gregório Magno, em Homilia, século VI: **1. Serafins, 2. Querubins, 3. Tronos, 4. Dominações, 5. Principados, 6. Potestades, 7. Virtudes, 8. Arcanjos, 9. Anjos. *Santo Isidoro de Sevilha, em Etymologiae, século VII: **1. Serafins, 2. Querubins, 3. Potestades, 4. Principados, 5. Virtudes, 6. Dominações, 7. Tronos, 8. Arcanjos, 9. Anjos. *João de Damasco, em De Fide Orthodoxa, século VIII: ** 1. Serafins, 2. Querubins, 3. Tronos, 4. Dominações, 5. Potestades, 6. Autoridades (Virtudes), 7. Governantes (Principados), 8. Arcanjos, 9. Anjos. *São Tomás de Aquino, em Summa Theologica, (1225-1274): **1. Serafins, 2. Querubins, 3. Tronos, 4. Dominações, 5. Virtudes, 6. Potestades, 7. Principados, 8. Arcanjos, 9. Anjos. *Dante Alighieri, na Divina Comédia (1308-1321): **1. Serafins, 2. Querubins, 3. Tronos, 4. Dominações, 5. Virtudes, 6. Potestades, 7. Arcanjos, 8. Principados, 9. Anjos. De todas estas ordenações a mais corrente, derivada do Pseudo-Dionísio e de Tomás de Aquino, divide os anjos em nove coros, agrupados em três trìades: Primeira Tríade A 1ª Ordem é composta pelos anjos mais próximos de Deus, que desempenham suas funções diante do Pai. Serafins thumb|Serafins rodeando o trono de Deus, em [[iluminura das Petites Heures de Jean de Berry século XIV]] [[Imagem:Khorsabad2.jpg|thumb|Criatura fantástica do tipo dos kerabu, proveniente de Khorsabad]] O nome serafim vem do hebreu saraf (שרף), e do grego, séraph, que significam "abrasar, queimar, consumir". Também foram chamados de ardentes ou de serpentes de fogo. É a ordem mais elevada da esfera mais alta. São os anjos mais próximos de Deus e emanam a essência divina em mais alto grau. Assistem ante o Trono de Deus e é seu privilégio estar unido a Deus de maneira mais íntima. Mantém a ordem do cosmo e são descritos em Isaías como cantando perpetuamente o louvor de Deus e tendo seis asas. O Pseudo-Dionísio diz que sua natureza ígnea espelha a exuberância de sua atividade perpétua e infatigável, e sua capacidade de inflamar os anjos inferiores no cumprimento dos desígnios divinos, purificando-os com seu fogo e iluminando suas inteligências, destruindo toda sombra DIONYSIUS, op cit. VII. Pico della Mirandola fala deles em sua Oração sobre a Dignidade do Homem (1487) como incandescentes do fogo da caridade, e modelos da mais alta aspiração humana Giovanni Pico della MIRANDOLA. Oration on the Dignity of Man. http://www.angelfire.com/wizard/regulus_antares/pico_della_mirandola.htm Querubins Do hebreu כרוב - keruv, ou do plural כרובים - keruvim, os querubins são seres misteriosos, descritos tanto no Cristianismo como em tradições mais antigas às vezes mostrando formas híbridas de homem e animal. Os povos da Mesopotâmia tinham o nome karabu e suas variantes para denominar seres fantásticos com forma de touro alado de face humana, e a palavra significa em algumas daquelas línguas "poderoso", noutras "abençoado". No Gênesis aparece um querubim como guardião do Jardim do Éden, expulsando Adão e Eva após o pecado original Gênesis 3: 23-24. Ezequiel os descreve como guardiãos do trono de Deus e diz que o ruflar de suas asas enchia todo o templo da divindade e se parecia com som de vozes humanas; a cada um estava ligada uma roda, e se moviam em todas as direções sem se voltar, pois possuíam quatro faces: leão, touro, águia e homem, e eram inteiramente cobertos de olhos, significando a sua onisciência Ezequiel:10. Mas as imagens querubins que Moisés colocou sobre a Arca da Aliança tinham forma humana, embora com asas Êxodo 25:10-21; 37:7-9. São Jerônimo e Santo Agostinho interpretam seu nome como "plenitude de sabedoria e ciência". A partir do Renascimento passaram a ser representados muitas vezes como crianças pequenas dotadas de asas, chamados putti (meninos) em italiano. Têm o poder de conhecer e contemplar a Deus, e serem receptivos ao mais alto dom da luz e da verdade, à beleza e à sabedoria divinas em sua primeira manifestação. Estão cheio do amor divino e o derramam sobre os níveis abaixo deles DIONYSIUS, op cit., VIII. Tronos ou Ofanins Os Tronos têm seu nome derivado do grego thronos, que significa "anciãos". São chamados também de erelins ou ofanins, ou algumas vezes de Sedes Dei (Trono de Deus), e são identificados com os 24 anciãos que perpetuamente se prostram diante de Deus e a Seus pés lançam suas coroas Apocalipse:11, 16-17. São os símbolos da autoridade divina e da humildade, e da perfeita pureza, livre de toda contaminação DIONYSIUS, op cit., VIII. Tradições esotéricas cristãs os identificam com os Senhores da Chama da Teosofia ou os Elohim na escola Rosacruz, elevados espíritos que trabalham para o desenvolvimento e iluminação da mente humana, agindo como guardiãos da humanidade. Segunda Tríade A 2ª Ordem é composta pelos Príncipes da Corte celestial, que operam junto aos governos gerais do universo. Dominações As Dominações ou Domínios (do latim dominationes) têm a função de regular as atividades dos anjos inferiores, distribuem aos outros anjos as funções e seus mistérios, e presidem os destinos das nações. Crê-se que as Dominações possuam uma forma humana alada de beleza inefável, e são descritos portando orbes de luz e cetros indicativos de seu poder de governo. Sua liderança também é afirmada na tradução do termo grego kuriotes, que significa "senhor", aplicado a esta classe de seres. São anjos que auxiliam nas emergências ou conflitos que devem ser resolvidos logo. Também atuam como elementos de integração entre os mundos materiais e espirituais, embora raramente entrem em contato com as pessoas. Virtudes As Virtudes são os responsáveis pela manutenção do curso dos astros para que a ordem do universo seja preservada. Seu nome está associado ao grego dunamis, significando "poder" ou "força", e traduzido como "virtudes" em Efésios 1:21, e seus atributos são a pureza e a fortaleza. O Pseudo-Dionísio diz que eles possuem uma virilidade e poder inabaláveis, buscando sempre espelhar-se na fonte de todas as virtudes e as transmitindo aos seus inferiores DIONYSIUS, op cit., VIII. Orientam as pessoas sobre sua missão. São encarregados de eliminar os obstáculos que se opões ao cumprimento das ordens de Deus, afastando os anjos maus que assediam as nações para desviá-las de seu fim, e mantendo assim as criaturas e a ordem da Divina providência. Eles são particularmente importantes porque têm a capacidade de transmitir grande quantidade de energia divina. Imersas na força de Deus, as Virtudes derramam bênçãos do alto, freqüentemente na forma de milagres. São sempre associados com os heróis e aqueles que lutam em nome de Deus e da verdade. São chamados quando se necessita de coragem. Potestades As Potestades ou Potências são também chamados de "condutores da ordem sagrada". Executam as grandes ações que tocam no governo universal. Eles são os portadores da consciência de toda a humanidade, os encarregados da sua história e de sua memória coletiva, estando relacionados com o pensamento superior - ideais, ética, religião e filosofia, além da política em seu sentido abstrato. Também são descritos como anjos guerreiros completamente fiéis a Deus. Seus atributos de organizadores e agentes do intelecto iluminado são enfatizados pelo Pseudo-Dionísio, e acrescenta que sua autoridade é baseada no espelhamento da ordem divina e não na tirania. Eles têm a capacidade de absorver e armazenar e transmitir o poder do plano divino, donde seus nome DIONYSIUS, op cit., VIII. Os anjos do nascimento e da morte pertencem a essa categoria. São também os guardiões dos animais. Terceira Tríade A 3ª Ordem é composta pelos anjos ministrantes, que são encarregados dos caminhos das nações e dos homens e estão mais intimamente ligados ao mundo material. Principados thumb|250px|[[Guido Reni: São Miguel, 1636]] thumb|250px|[[Fra Angelico; Anunciação]] Os Principados, do latim principatus, são os anjos encarregados de receber as ordens das Dominações e Potestades e transmití-las aos reinos inferiores, e sua posição é representada simbolicamente pela coroa e cetro que usam. Guardam as cidades e os países. Protegem também a fauna e a flora. Como seu nome indica, estão revestidos de uma autoridade especial: são os que presidem os reinos, as províncias, e as dioceses, e velam pelo cultivo de sementes boas no campo das ideologias, da arte e da ciência. Arcanjos O nome de arcanjo vem do grego αρχάγγελος, arkangélos, que significa "anjo principal" ou "chefe", pela combinação de archō, o primeiro ou principal governante, e άγγελος, aggělǒs, que quer dizer "mensageiro". Este título é mencionado no Novo Testamento por duas vezes e a esta ordem pertencem os únicos anjos cujos nomes são conhecidos através da Bíblia: Miguel, Rafael e Gabriel. Miguel é especificamente citado como "O" arcanjo J. STRONG. Strong's Exhaustive Concordance of the Bible, Riverside Books and Bible House, Iowa Falls (Iowa), ISBN 0-917006-01-1., ao passo que, embora se presuma pela tradição que Gabriel também seja um arcanjo, não há referências sólidas a respeito. Rafael descreve a si mesmo como um dos sete que estão diante do Senhor Tobias:12, 15, classe de seres mencionada também no Apocalipse Apocalipse: 1:5. Considerado canônico somente pela Igreja Ortodoxa da Etiópia, o Livro de Enoque fala de mais quatro arcanjos, Uriel, Ituriel, Amitiel e Baliel, responsáveis pela vigilância universal durante o perído dos Nefilim, os "anjos caídos". Contudo em fontes apócrifas estes são por vezes ditos como querubins. A igreja Ortodoxa faz de Uriel um arcanjo e o festeja com Rafael, Gabriel e Miguel na Synaxis de Miguel e os outros Poderes Incorpóreos, em 21 de novembro Uriel. In Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. 20 de julho de 2008 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uriel. Seu caráter de mensageiros, ou intermediários, é assinalada pelo seu papel de elo de ligação entre os Principados e os Anjos, interpretando e iluminando as ordens superiores para seus subordinados, além de inspirar misticamente as mentes e corações humanos para execução de atos de acordo com a vontade divina DIONYSIUS, op cit., IX. Atuam assim como arautos dos desígnios divinos, tanto para os Anjos como para os homens, como foi no caso de Gabriel na Anunciação a Maria. A cultura popular faz deles protetores dos bons relacionamentos, da sabedoria e dos estudos, e guerreiros contra as ações do Maligno. Anjos Os anjos são seres angélicos mais próximos do reino humano, o último degrau da hierarquia angélica acima descrita e pertencentes à sua terceira tríade. São figuras importantes em muitas outras tradições religiosas do passado e do presente, e o nome de "anjo" é dado amiúde indistintamente a todas as classes de seres celestes. Os muçulmanos, zoroastrianos, hindus e budistas todos aceitam como fato sua existência, sob variados nomes, mas com descrições e atributos semelhantes. A tradição hebraica, de onde nasceu a Bíblia, está cheia de alusões a seres celestiais identificados como anjos, e que ocasionalmente aparecem aos seres humanos trazendo ordens divinas. São citados em vários textos místicos judeus, especialmente nos ligados à tradição Merkabah. Na Bíblia são chamados de מלאך אלהים (mensageiros de Deus), מלאך יהוה (mensageiros do Senhor), בני אלוהים (filhos de Deus) e הקדושים (santos) Ludwig BLAU & Kaufmann KOHLER. Angelology. In Jewish Encyclopedia The. São dotados de vários poderes supernaturais, como o de se tornarem visíveis e invisíveis à vontade, voar, operar milagres diversos e consumir sacrifícios com seu toque de fogo. Feitos de luz e fogo Jó, 15, 15 Salmos: 104, 4 sua aparição é imediatamente reconhecida como de origem divina também por sua extraordinária beleza. No Budismo e Hinduísmo O Budismo e o Hinduísmo descrevem os anjos, ou devas, como os chamam, de maneira semelhante às outras religiões ocidentais. Seu nome deriva da raiz sânscrita div, que significa "brilhar", e seu nome significa, então, os "seres brilhantes" ou "autoluminosos". Dizem que alguns deles comem e bebem, e podem construir formas ilusórias para poderem se manifestar em planos de existência diferentes dos seus próprios. O Budismo estabelece uma categorização bastante completa para os seus devas, em grande parte herdada da tradição Hinduísta. No Islamismo [[Imagem:Miraj by Sultan Muhammad.jpg|thumb|250px|Sultão Muhammad: A Mi'raj, ou Ascensão de Maomé, rodeado de anjos. Iluminura, c. 1650]] A angelologia islâmica é largamente devedora às tradições dos Zoroastrianismo, do Judaísmo e do Cristianismo primitivo, e divide os anjos em dois partidos principais, os bons, fiéis a Deus, e os maus, cujo chefe é Iblis ou Ash-Shaytan, privados da graça divina por terem se recusado a prestar homenagens a Adão. Mohammed. The Truth Seekers. http://personalpages.tds.net/~theseeker/Mohammed.htm. Por outro lado, existe também no Islamismo uma categorização hierárquica. Em primeiro lugar estão os quatro Tronos de Deus, com formas de leão, touro, águia e homem. Em seqüência, vêm o querubim, e logo os quatro arcanjos: Jibril ou Jabra'il, o revelador, intermediário entre Deus e os profetas e constante auxiliador de Maomé; Mikal ou Mika'il, o provedor, citado apenas uma vez no Corão (2:98) e quem, segundo a tradição, ficou tão horrorizado com a visão do inferno quando este foi criado que jamais pôde falar de novo; Izrail, o anjo da morte, uma criatura espantosa de dimensões cósmicas, quatro mil asas e um corpo formado de tantos olhos e línguas quantas são as pessoas da Terra, que se posta com um pé no sétimo céu e outro no limite entre o paraíso e o inferno; e Israfil, o anjo do julgamento, aquele que tocará a trombeta no Juízo Final; tem um corpo cheio de pelos e feitos de inumeráveis línguas e bocas, quatro asas e uma estatura que vai desde o trono de Deus até o sétimo céu Angels in Islam, a partir de Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc. On-line 2002. http://www.geocities.com/khola_mon/myth/Angels.html. Por fim, os demais anjos. Como uma classe à parte estão os gênios, ou djins, que possuem muitas características humanas, como a capacidade de se alimentar, propagar a espécie, e morrer, e cujo caráter é ambíguo Mohammed. The Truth Seekers.. Os anjos no Espiritismo Para o Espiritismo, doutrina que tem o Cristianismo por base e foi iniciada no século XIX por Allan Kardec, os anjos seriam os espíritos desencarnados que se comunicam com os vivos, encarnados Allan KARDEC. O Livro dos Espíritos, Parte 2, Capítulo 1. Seriam, portanto, aqueles que trazem mensagens do mundo incorpóreo. Por este motivo seriam chamados de anjos, palavra que significa mensageiros, os quais aparecem inúmeras vezes nos textos sagrados de religiões judaico-cristãs, indicando a comunicabilidade entre vivos e mortos. Ainda segundo o Espiritismo, os anjos, em sua concepção mais comumente conhecida e aceita - criaturas perfeitas, a serviço direto de Deus - seriam os espíritos que já alcançaram a perfeição passível de ser alcançada pelas criaturas. Estes, ao fazê-lo, passariam a dedicar a sua existência a fazer cumprir a vontade de Deus na Criação, por serem capazes de compreendê-la completamente. Para a Teosofia thumb|250px|Anatomia esquemática do anjo patrono do [[santuário de Borobudur, Java, segundo indicações do teosofista Geoffrey Hodson em seu livro O Reino dos Deuses. Sua forma é na verdade esférica, com feixes de luz irradiante, e aqui se mostra em corte. Os círculos regulares concêntricos de sua aura indicam sua avançada evolução. Muitos detalhes foram omitidos]] A Teosofia admite a existência dos seres angélicos, e várias classes dentre eles, embora existam relativamente poucos estudos neste campo que as sistematizem profundamente, dos quais os de Charles Leadbeater e sobretudo Geoffrey Hodson são as fontes mais ricas e interessantes. Charles Leadbeater diz que, sendo um dos muitos reinos da criação divina, o reino angélico também está, como os outros, sujeito à evolução, e que existem grandes diferenças em poder, sabedoria, amor e inteligência entre seus integrantes. Pelo mesmo motivo, o de constituírem um reino independente, com interesses e metas próprias, diz que os anjos não existem mormente em função dos homens e seus problemas, como reza a cultura popular, apesar de assistí-los de uma variedade imensa de formas, como por exemplo na ministração dos sacramentos das igrejas, na cura espiritual e corporal dos seres humanos, e na sua inspiração, encorajamento, proteção e instrução. *Charles LEADBEATER. O Festival dos Anjos. http://theosophical.ca/theosophical.ws/Portuguese/FestivalDosAnjos.htm. Os anjos são descritos por Hodson como tendo uma atitude em relação a Deus completamente diversa da humana, não concebendo uma existência personalizada individual, mas sim uma consciência única central e ao mesmo tempo difusa e onipresente, de onde suas próprias consciências derivam e à qual estão inextrincavelmente ligadas. Sentem-se unidos a esta consciência e para eles não é possível, exatamente por esta unidade, experimentarem egoísmo, separatividade, desejo, possessividade, ódio, medo, revolta ou amargura. Apesar de serem essencialmente seres amorosos, seu amor é impessoal, sendo extremamente raras associações estreitas com quaisquer indivíduos. Em seu estudo Hodson os divide em quatro tipos principais, associadas aos quatro elementos da filosofia antiga: terra, água, fogo e ar. Hodson faz também uma associação dos anjos com a Árvore Sefirotal, derivada da tradição Cabalística, definindo dez ordens. Afirma que um dos aspectos do Logos é de natureza angélica e acrescenta que ao reino angélico pertencem os chamados espíritos da natureza. Muitos destas classes estão envolvidos em processos naturais básicos como a formação celular e cristalização mineral, sendo por isso de dimensões microscópicas. Outros, já maiores, são os silfos, as salamandras, as fadas, dríades, ondinas e os variados espíritos da natureza conhecidos desde a antigüidade em várias culturas, constituindo os primeiros degraus da sua longa evolução em direção aos anjos planetários e formas ainda mais grandiosas como os grandes arcanjos solares, de estatura verdadeiramente colossal, a ponto de poderem ser percebidos de pontos próximos à extremidade externa do sistema solar. Suas descrições dão uma vívida idéia da importância destes seres na manutenção da ordem cósmica e na manifestação do universo desde sua origem insondável até as formas físicas, passando por todos os degraus intermédios. Em seu livro O Reino dos Deuses oferece uma série de ilustrações do aspecto dos vários tipos de anjos, diferindo radicalmente das tradicionais representações angélicas da cultura ocidental, e diz que apesar disso ambos, anjo e homem, derivam suas formas de um mesmo arquétipo Geoffrey HODSON. As Hostes Angélicas http://theosophical.ca/theosophical.ws/Portuguese/HostesAngelicas.htm Geoffrey HODSON. O Reino dos Deuses. São Paulo: Pensamento, sd. Geoffrey HODSON. A Fraternidade de Anjos e Homens. São Paulo: Pensamento, sd.. Na Astrologia Algumas tradições astrológicas atribuem nomes para os anjos "embaixadores" dos planetas na Terra, responsáveis pela influência desses planetas na vida do homem. São eles: *'Miguel:' é o embaixador do Sol *'Gabriel:' é o embaixador da Lua *'Rafael:' é o embaixador de Mercúrio *'Anael:' é o embaixador de Vênus *'Samael:' é o embaixador de Marte *'Saquiel' ou Zacariel: é o embaixador de Júpiter *'Cassiel' ou Orifiel: é o embaixador de Saturno Os anjos embaixadores de Urano, Netuno e de planetas-anões como Plutão e Éris geralmente não são mencionados por não serem planetas conhecidos desde a antigüidade. Alguns astrólogos propuseram o nome Ituriel para o anjo embaixador de Urano. Anjos especiais thumb|250px|[[Bernhard Plockhorst: Anjo da guarda]] O Anjo da Guarda De entre os anjos da tradição cristã está o tipo do anjo da guarda, chamado fravashi pelos seguidores de Zoroastro, e ao anjo da guarda, como o nome diz, é confiada individualmente cada pessoa ao nascer, protegendo-a do mal até onde a ordem divina o permita, fortalencendo corpo e alma e inspirando-a à prática das boas ações. O Anjo do Senhor Na Bíblia, sobretudo no Antigo Testamento há várias menções à aparição do Anjo do Senhor. A expressão "Anjo do Senhor" causa curiosidade por tratar-se não apenas de mais um anjo e sim de um anjo específico, considerando a antecedência do artigo definido o''. De acordo com algumas posições teológicas, o Anjo do Senhor que fez vários contatos com personagens bíblicos, entre os quais Abraão, Hagar, Gideão, sendo aparições do próprio Deus e constituindo, portanto, uma espécie de teofania ou até mesmo uma cristofania Paul MIZI. ''Cristo: o Anjo da presença de Deus. http://www.monergismo.com/textos/cristologia/cristo_anjo_presenca_mizzi.htm. Também é conhecido como o Anjo da Presença, embora este termo tenha em certas filosofias um significado bem específico. O Anjo da Presença, segundo o pensamento gnóstico e cristão esotérico, não é um ser com vida própria, mas sim uma forma-pensamento que representa Cristo durante o sacramento da Eucaristia e é um veículo da Sua consciência e das Suas bênçãos LEADBEATER, Op. cit Santa Eucaristia. Missão de São Paulo Apóstolo da Igreja Católica Liberal http://iclsp.glev.com.br/servicos.htm. Lúcifer, o popular diabo Segundo diversas tradições, Lúcifer seria um Querubim que se rebelou contra Deus. Outros teólogos e alguns grupos cristãos como as Testemunhas de Jeova, afirmam que "a única referência a Lúcifer na Bíblia aplicava-se a Nabucodonosor, rei de Babilônia. E embora a arrogância dos governantes babilônicos realmente refletia a atitude de Satanás que também anseia ter poder e deseja colocar-se acima de Deus, a Bíblia não atribui claramente o nome Lúcifer a Satanás" Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, it-1 379 . *Angelologia *Deva * Os Anjos de Deus - Página Oriente.com * Anjos São Mais que Seres de Luz - Página esfera.info * Rituais Angelicais - Página esfera.info Notas